Robin
by Deji and then some
Summary: U may think that Robin and conner are just normal but they're experiments,they have avian blood and powers!follow them through their adventure to escape,along the way something happens that will change their lives! By Goober before she got her own account
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey. i know that these things are kind of pointless so i won't go into detail except that everything belongs to James Patterson not me, except for my characters and the plot. my story won't be as good as Deji's but hopefully u will be able to make some sense of it. (this is goober) well here it goes.

A horrible buzzing noise woke me up, again, just like it does every morning. I sat up on my "cot," it was more like a table but the whitecoats thought that cot's was a better name for it. My head hurt it hurts like this every morning.

I looked over to see that Conner was already up, holding his head in his hands. His long sandy colored hair needed to be cut, badly. He looked up at me and tryed to smile but it ended up making him look constipated. That made me smirk. I could't help but to admire him he was so much stronger than I was. I stood up and walked over to the 4 by 4 mirror over the sink and looked at myself. my short black hair was growing wildly out of proportion. My ice gray eyes were staring back at me like two dark, empty orbs that were lost. I figured that it would matter what we looked like because today was going to be the best day of our lives.

The day that we escape.

Authors note: guys im sorry this chapter is so short. it was kind of the intro. so please hang in there and read the next chapter it will be like 3 times longer than this one. bye!!!!

-Goober-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Well, same thing as last time, everything belongs to James Patterson. NOT ME!!! Except for my characters and the plot of the story. Have fun

Walking down the dimly lit hallways is suffocating, but we have to do it anyway. At the end of the hall I could see all of the Avian experiments lining waiting for roll call. This is the worst part of the day. I sat there listening for my 'name'.

"70687brob."

It made me cringe, I hated feeling like an it, unwanted… nothing. But I mustered up a very sharp "here" and went back to staring at my feet. 'Once we escape, "No shirt no shoes no serves" was going to be a problem…'

Conner suddenly put his hand on my shoulder. My head shot up to look at him then realized that my face must have looked really funny. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah i'm fine," I replied wondering the same thing about him (he normally didn't show many feeling). He took his hand off my shoulder and we started to walk to breakfast.

When we walked into the "cafiteria" we saw all the other avian experiments talking in whispered voices, they all looked up from there food and it got very quiet. Nobody likes us because we were diffrent. too diffrent for them, we were so diffrent that they saved a whole table for us. Why might you ask? Because Conner and I had special powers, I can make things move with my mind and Conner can move really fast. Its like majic.

Our breakfast, or lack there of, consisted of stale bread, old cheese and lewk warm water. I looked over to the eraser side of the cafiteria, we were separeded bye an indistructibale gladd wall, I guess that it was put there to keep us on our toes, it looked like there food wasn't much better than ours. There bread looked none stale and there cheese wasn't moldy and there water was cold, lucky peices of poop (excuse my french). We need four times more food than a normal person and all we get is crap, (sorry i will stop my complaining). All of the sudden the doors bashed open and 7 whitecoats walked in holding clip bords, what is it with this place and clip boards? The room went quiet, and the whitecoats started calling out manes, actuall names! "Aspen! Conner!" my name made me jump, only Conner called me by my name every one els called me bozo or retard or freak. Conner and I exchanged glances, I saw a hit of fear in his eyes but he quickly looked at his feet and stood up. I followed him out the door and back into the dimmly lit hallway.

"Where are they taking us?" I asked under my breath.

"I don't know, they've never done this before," Conner said not afraid of showing his feelings, i could definenty hear the panic in his voice. They led us down a hallway and into a small lab room, in the room there were 4 lab tables, I conted the other experiments that were in the room and there were 4. My heart started to race even faster, I tryed to use my mind powers but it didn't work, I looked over to Conner and saw that he was thinking really hard about something.

"Conner what are u thinking about?" I asked bearly audibal, but he didn't answer. Looked around again and saw that in the corrner there were 7 erasers. 'Crap this is the end,' I thought, my body was shaking so hard i could have sworn that I saw a smirk appear on one of their faces. All of the sudden I could feel warm breath on my neck, I turned around to see an eraser 2 inches from my face, I gasped and jumped back running into Conner who cought me from falling to the ground. He stood me up and leaned down and whispered,

"we have to do it now i have a very bad feeling about this." I nodded my head and walked over to the white coat and very smart alecky asked him,

"Escuse me mister whitecoat," the word rolled out of my mouth like vomit, "can u tell us what we are doing here?" My eyes darkend and i glared at him. the white coat just stared back at me. The eraser didn't say anything he just turned around and looked at another whitecoat and said,

"Give me the the Thsithsors." I had to cover my mouth by turning and burring my face in Conners shoulder, at the same time I could hear him stiffle a laugh. The whitecoats lisp was so bad. I turned around when i heard Conner gasp, the other whitecoat had gone into a closet and brought out a pair of giant scissors. I now knew what they were going to do...

"They are going to clip our wings."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey people sorry for not posting for a while I have been having really bad writers block. Well the usual every thing belongs to James Patterson not me, except for my characters and the plot. Have fun I hope u like it. Please give a moment of silence for, the best actor in the world, Heath Ledger, who died on Tuesday. Thanx

Ch.3 Escape……

I felt Conner shiver beside me, I looked at him and saw that thought was sketched all over his face. I knew that we had to get out of here, and we had to get out FAST.

"Wing it," I whispered to Conner, he looked at me and nodded his head. "What are you doing?" I asked the whitecoat, I was surprised that my voice didn't break like I thought it would. The whitecoat looked at me as if he were appalled that I spoke to him, once again I felt like dirt.

"Why would I tell you, you seem to already know," The whitecoat said very sweetly. I rolled my eyes, 'This guy is a dork! Does he really think that sweet talking would really work on me?' I thought to myself.

"Yes Mr. Whitecoat I do but looking at their faces," I pointed to the other experiments in the room, "that they don't know what's going on." The whitecoat looked at the confused experiments, who were now backed up against the wall. The whitecoat laughed, I was so ready to spit at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard a voice behind me say, I turned around to see that it was Conner, I looked up at him and he winked at me. I knew that he had a plan and I was to go along with it. The whitecoat looked confused, I smirked, and they had never heard Conner speak before. The whitecoat took a step closer to me and Conner, I backed up and ran into Conner, and I felt something cold press up against my back. I tried to look down but Conner wouldn't let me, I looked straight at the whitecoat knowing that this was going to work. I took a step towards the whitecoat and said,

"So are you going to make us stand here forever?" I rolled my shoulders making my wings fall elegantly to the floor. I heard a gasp from a whitecoat, 'newbie' I thought. I understand why he would gasp; my pure black wings were silken and shimmering. I turned around to show them my back and looked at Conner, I now new what he was holding,

Rubbing Alcohol

I smiled; I knew what he was planning to do. As I turned I looked at around the room to find something to pour it on. Then I found it, a gas burner in the Corner of the room. I walked over to Conner, knowing that I wouldn't be suspected of anything because the whitecoat were too awestruck by my wings. I leaned over the counter and turned on the burner. Then I turned slowly to see that Conner had let his brown and speckled wings hit the floor. I had to hide my smile, this was too easy. I knew that once Conner threw that alcohol on that burner we had exactly 3 seconds to fly out of the window before we got burnt to a crisp. Conner looked at me and I nodded to him and the next thing I knew I was running as fast as I could to the window. Hoping that I would make it out.

Alive.


End file.
